Nothing
by LucaBlightIsPUCA
Summary: Penantian terbesarku hanyalah jawabanmu. Namun, tak pernah ada sepatah kata pun yang kau lontarkan dari bibir mungilmu. Tak ada, dan tak akan pernah ada. (Mello's PoV. Setting dan universe tidak author tentukan, jadi pembaca sekalian silahkan berimajinasi).


**Disclaimer**: Death Note ©**Tsugumi Ohba** dan **Takeshi Obata**

**Catatan **_**author**_: Sedikit catatan saja mungkin sebelum memulai cerita. Fanfiksi ini _author_ ketik setelah mendapat inspirasi dari lagu **The Script** yang berjudul **Nothing**.

Fanfiksi ini diketik dari sudut pandang Mello. Dalam fanfiksi ini,_ author_ tidak menegaskan apakah ini _alternate universe_ atau _canon_. Begitu pula dengan status Mello dan Near. Yang jelas, mereka adalah rival. Jadi, _author_ ingin mengajak pembaca untuk berimajinasi karena _setting_ serta _universe _tidak _author_ tetapkan. Aneh memang, _but enjoy_~ :)

* * *

**Nothing**

* * *

Cinta itu terkecap manis, terkadang juga membuat miris. Perasaan sentimentil tersebut membuat banyak individu terlena, hanyut dalam buaian interpretasi tanpa logika.

"_Akankah kau bawa langkahmu demi menggapai cinta?"_

Aku sempat terkekeh geli tatkala pertanyaan tersebut mencuat dari bibir seorang remaja bersurai merah bata. Pertanyaan bodoh, untuk individu berinteligensi rendah juga bertekad lemah. Tanpa argumentasi serta didukung oleh letupan ambisi, kubantah tuntas segala pertanyaan jua pernyataan menyangkut perasaan yang tak mengenal akurasi.

Namun, waktu telah menjatuhkan vonis. Kini, akulah si _"bodoh" _yang bahkan tak kuasa untuk menghadapi perasaanku sendiri. Kini, yang tersisa hanyalah sebatas puing-puing ambisi serta harga diri dengan sedikit determinasi. Segenap daya telah terkikis habis, penyangkalanku tetap berputar dalam repetisi.

Kusadari, masa beliaku tak akan pernah sudih untuk kembali. Pada akhirnya, hanya penyesalan dan kekecewaan yang menanti di penghujung hari. Bibirku menyinggung seulas senyuman sinis; figurku duduk mematung di bar, tak bergeming. Ironis.

"Mello, kau ingin bir?"

Kurotasikan kepalaku 90 derajat ke arah remaja bersurai merah yang kini telah menginjak umur dua puluh. "Tidak, aku lebih suka cokelat," responku pasti.

"Kau tahu, jika kau minum, setidaknya akan membantumu untuk melupakan—"

"Aku ingin keluar mencari angin," tukasku secara spontan. Dengan piluh-piluh penyesalan, kutuntun langkahku keluar dari bar.

Tidak, aku tidak ingin mendengar namanya...

..._Near_.

* * *

Tanda-tanda kehidupan tak terdeteksi; hanya figurku yang ditemani dengan suasana malam yang tereksposisi. Patutnya, tiap invidividu tengah terlelap dalam tempat tidur yang asri. Namun, langkahku berkelana tanpa destinasi.

Kusaksikan bulir-bulir salju dalam diam menyelimuti jejak sepatu _boots_-ku. Aku tertawa kaku, merefleksikan kejadian ini untuk mengingat rival abadiku.

Hitam dan putih. Kekontrasan kami berdua begitu jelas terpatri.

Kuakui , perang telah kudeklarasikan. Bagaimanpun, perasaan ini tak akan mampu kupadamkan. Diriku telah terjerat oleh magnet yang tak mampu kuputuskan.

Ah... sudah tak ada gunanya untuk mengelak maupun menyangkal.

Naluri melangkah maju. Tangan kanan mengeksplorasi saku celana, mengeksposisi telepon genggam dengan ragu. Kedua manik safirku menerawang, menatapi rentetan angka yang tercetak di layar telepon genggamku dengan perasaan kalut.

Sekarang, atau tidak selamanya. Begitulah, kutekan tombol "panggil".

"_Halo?"_

Suara tersebut... intonasi monoton yang telah lama kukenali.

"Near," kupanggil nama pria seputih salju itu secara perlahan.

"_Ada apa, Mello?"_

"Near, aku... ingin mengutarakan sesuatu," aku memulai seraya menguatkan batin dengan determinasi. "Sesuatu yang penting, dan aku ingin kau mengetahuinya."

"_Baiklah. Saya mendengarkan."_

"Near, aku—aku ingin kau kembali. Aku memang pernah mengatakan kalau aku membencimu, tapi... sekarang aku sadar kalau aku tak bisa—tidak tanpa dirimu..."

Tujuh detik dilalui tanpa frasa maupun kata-kata. Apa benar dia mendengarkan?

"Near...," kupanggil lagi namanya.

Tetap saja, responnya hampa.

"Tak akan kusangkal lagi..." Sebuah jeda, kutelan air liur bersama dengan segala keraguan. "Near, aku... mencintaimu..."

Untuk ketiga kalinya, dia tetap diam tak tergerak.

"Aku mencintaimu, Near," kuulangi untuk kedua kalinya kalimat tersebut dalam upaya untuk mendapatkan jawaban.

Namun, ia tetap tak bergeming. Aku tertawa getir.

Mengapa?

Satu-satunya penantian terbesarku ialah jawabannya. Namun harapanku hanyalah sebatas keinginan kosong yang tak akan bertemu dengan kenyataan. Telah kuyakini, harapanku tak akan mendapat ruang dengan sisi realita.

Tak ada ruang baginya.

Tak ada, dan tak akan pernah ada...

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Jadi, bagaimana? _Author_ bukanlah yang terbaik dalam menulis _angst_. Jadi, mohon masukannya, yah. :)


End file.
